<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disgusting, Let's do it again by Milkshake_Boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032675">Disgusting, Let's do it again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkshake_Boi/pseuds/Milkshake_Boi'>Milkshake_Boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Touch-Starved, get out of here angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkshake_Boi/pseuds/Milkshake_Boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Robotnik was very touched starved. But then he had a intimate hug with Agent Stone. And Suddenly he was getting more needy. He wanted more hugs, and maybe slightly more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disgusting, Let's do it again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a point in time where Robotnik didn't want to ever be touched, by anyone.</p>
<p>He knew it was slightly necessary, and he did feel lonely and want to have someone be close to him. Those feelings he hated. He usually shoves them deep inside himself.  Which makes it hard to focus when every FUCKING minute he wanted to be in someone arms. </p>
<p>Instead of out right saying that he was touched starved, he found ways to get past it. </p>
<p>Taking hot long showers, cuddling in large blankets, finishing projects after project, etc. </p>
<p>He didn't think much of it, it was just a sad excuse of a coping mechanism. </p>
<p>The doctor made it work though, for his whole life. </p>
<p>Until Agent Stone made his way into his life. He slithered his way into Robotnik's space and took notice when he was out of it. Noticed when the doctor was slipped up in his work, making minor mistakes that would bite his ass later. </p>
<p>It made him mad, angry that he was messing up because of his own stupid human emotions. He wanted to deal with it later, but his mind would take over. Leaving him stuck in the middle of a project. Unable to focus on a simple task. </p>
<p>The Agent had notice this, had the audacity to come to him and question if he was okay. </p>
<p>Of course he wasn't! That doesn't mean he wanted it to be known.</p>
<p>Then, and hear this, He asked if he wanted a hug??</p>
<p>What pea brained sized imbecile did not want a hug from that hellishly adorable little simping twink?</p>
<p>WHY WOULD HE SAY NO?</p>
<p>Also add on to the fact that his body went against him and practically melted into Stone's arms. He sighed when the agent put his chin on the top of his head. </p>
<p>He hated that he wanted more, that he wanted to go slightly beyond a hug. </p>
<p>Robotnik hated that he didn't think the Agent was dumb or like the other pitiful humans and assistants. He wanted to hate him, to put him down. But he couldn't. Since that interaction he wasn't able to look at Stone and think 'That man is ages below me'. It made things more complicated.  The doctor wanted for it to go away, for whatever he was feeling to just disappear. </p>
<p>Now, Robotnik was having trouble focusing on his main task in front of him. His mind was full of thoughts of the short man, and his broad shoulders. And his scruffy chin laying on his head. And the warmth of his chest on his own. </p>
<p>"Doctor?" Stone called out from the entry door. He was holding two lattes and looking at him with a half smile. </p>
<p>"Agent! Didn't I tell you to knock first?!" The Doctor yelled, more embarrassed than angry. He had caught him off guard and wasn't expecting the Devil himself to come and show his face </p>
<p>"I apologize, but you didn't answer so I assumed something was wrong," Stone looked down at the cups in his hand, "There were some papers out front that the Generals wanted you to see, and I brought you a latte."</p>
<p>The doctor disregarded everything he had said and grabbed both cups. He slammed them down on the desk, then put a finger to the wall.</p>
<p>"Pin," The Doctor said, an idea popping into his head. A terrible idea due to his current state of mind but he couldn't contain himself anymore. How could he? The man he wanted was right in front of him. Smiling as if everything was dandy fine. </p>
<p>Stone didn't question him, just sliding over to the wall the Doctor was pointing at and slammed against the wall. </p>
<p>Robotnik stepped over to stand in front of the shorter man, a hand covering his face. He furrowed his eyebrows as he watch the confused agent. </p>
<p>"Arms out," Robotnik ordered and shuffled closer. </p>
<p>Stone's breath hitched as the Doctor took two steps over to him. He opened his arms out slowly, heat rushing to his face. </p>
<p>Robotnik hesitated, something he never usually did. But his body moved on its own. </p>
<p>The doctor slipped his arms into the agent's sides, not thinking about what the agent thought of all this. He wasn't nervous, he knew what he wanted and...</p>
<p>He was determined to get it. </p>
<p>Stone stood still for a second, then curled his arms around the doctor. He rested his chin on the top of his head. Normally this position would be awkward since the doctor was taller than him. But they made it work perfectly to the point that it felt natural. </p>
<p>The agent wanted to say something, to ask if the doctor was okay. If he was feeling sick. Robotnik never came off as affectionate. This, him coming to him instead of Stone having to go to him, wasn't expected at all. </p>
<p>But he didn't question it, because he liked the feeling of the doctor around him. He loved the fact that only he was getting this, that no one has ever seen Robotnik this vulnerable. Stone liked being able to make him feel protected, or safe. He hoped that's what the doctor was feeling. </p>
<p>Robotnik melted all over again, sighing and tilting his head into the crook of the agent's scruffy neck. He inhaled the smell of cologne he was wearing, a minty forest type. It was nice to feel protected, to have warmth surround him that wasn't wet or fabric. </p>
<p>Stone shuddered. The feeling of cold lips press against his neck, making him sigh into the doctor's hair. What was he doing?? Why was his oh so soft lips running down his neck?? He was starting to panic, this wasn't like the doctor at all. This wasn't right, what was the doctor doing??</p>
<p>The doctor knew what he was doing, yet it still felt like he was in a trance. Like his body was acting on his own. He slightly had control over it, but for the most part it was doing it's own thing. He knew Stone didn't mind. </p>
<p>He did say he wanted to go beyond just hugging didn't he?</p>
<p>But with how much the agent was squirming under him by just the touch of his lips made him think it was a bad idea. </p>
<p>He stopped, pulled back for a second before looking down at Stone. Did he miscalculate? Did Stone not want him to do that after all? No... the signs of attraction were all there. </p>
<p>Agent Stone's face was completely red, he held the sides of Robotnik's shoulders tightly in his hands. He was smiling shyly while looking away. </p>
<p>"Uhm, sir? Are you... okay? You're not sick are you?" Stone finally looked into the deep brown eyes of the Doctor.</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't I be? I just needed some of that 'physical contact' you went on about," The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows, embarrassment waved over him as he felt the burns of his hands on the agent's sides. </p>
<p>"Ah, right of course," Stone looked at the ground again, not wanting to meet the doctor's eyes again. </p>
<p>Robotnik frowned, turning his head to look into Stone's eyes. "Are you questioning my intelligence, agent?" That stung, the venom that laced those words even hurt him. </p>
<p>"No! Never sir. But I do have a... question," Stone noted that neither of them had stepped away. It's not like he could, even if he wanted to. Robotnik was holding waist very tightly. Either way,  he most definitely did not want to move at all. </p>
<p>"Go on," Robotnik let the agent continue, nervous because he knew what question he was going to ask him. He had to quickly come up for a excuse for it. </p>
<p>"Do you need something more than a simple hug? To help you work better?" Stone tilted his head to the side, "I heard platonic cuddling is also very effective, or if you need to I don't mind providing a... kiss or two." WHAT WAS HE SAYING??? HE NEEDED TO SHUT UP, oh the doctor was going to fire him now for even suggesting such as things. </p>
<p>Robotnik sighed, leaning in to press his forehead against the other man's. That wasn't the question he was expecting, but he could roll with it. </p>
<p>"You're an idiot," He tilted his head. He had no idea how to kiss someone. </p>
<p>"I don't need to be in your arms anymore," The doctor's lips were hovering over Stone's (hopefully not dry) lips. </p>
<p>"I desire it... I want you, Stone," He breathed out those words as he closed his eyes. </p>
<p>Then he closed the distance between the two. He didn't know how to do it, but he just went with the rhythm of it all. The way Stone's lips felt on his released more than enough chemicals for his touched starved mind. </p>
<p>But he wanted more. </p>
<p>Stone was in a trance, he didn't think this would escalate like that. He didn't know what else to do, but just let his body continue to do what it thought was right. </p>
<p>The agent had been with other men, they never quite matched up to what he wanted. They never lived up to his expectation. But at least he gained some experience from them. </p>
<p>With that experience, he led the Doctor through the motion of it all. At first, it was like he was trying to swallow him whole. Then Stone set a hand on his chest and pushed back enough so that he wasn't getting completely devoured by the taller man. </p>
<p>This was perfect, and the agent relished every part of it. The way Stone pressed the back of the doctor's neck and he would groan into his mouth. He was loving the way Robotnik was like pudding in the palms of his hands. How if he pressed and tugged in the right places, he would earn himself a gasp or groan. </p>
<p>He was loving it, but he knew he had to breathe. He had to get air and not drown in the warmth that could lead into something they both might regret. </p>
<p>"Sir..."</p>
<p>"Call me Ivo...Please, call me that," Robotnik hadn't opened his eyes yet. He huffed slightly as his shoulders shuddered. </p>
<p>"Of course, Ivo... Can you... tell me why you did that?" </p>
<p>"Honestly, how much of an idiot can you be Stone. Didn't I already tell you why? You need to open you ears and listen better," Robotnik opened his eyes, they were shining through the unimpressed look his was wearing. </p>
<p>
  <em>'I want to make you mine Stone,'</em>
</p>
<p>"Ah, right.. I apologize sir," Stone said again. </p>
<p>"...I'm feeling tired after this little, activity... Do join me to bed Stone..." Ivo turned to place his lips back on the agent's neck. </p>
<p>"O-of course sir! Anything for you.." He flushed again, all the heat coming to his face once more.</p>
<p>The doctor pulled away, keeping a deadly grip on the agent's wrist. Not tight enough to hurt but enough to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. </p>
<p>Stone was on cloud nine, this was his new drug. His new high he would never come down from. Being able to kiss, hug and now cuddle the Doctor through his loneliness felt right. Like he was the only one that would ever be able to do this to Robotnik. </p>
<p>That night was the greatest night of Stone's life. No, they didn't do anything else beyond that one kiss the two shared. </p>
<p>But because he was able to get a confession out of the doctor. He was able to fully realize that the doctor actually liked him and wanted to be with him. Of course he didn't say that outright, but the actions and some of the snarky comments that doctor let out once in a while was proof enough. </p>
<p>He was able to cuddle Robotnik, the lanky supposedly insane man was laying in his arms. Stone never wanted to let him go, wanted to keep him in his arms forever. Wanted to cherish every moment he had. So that's what he did. All night long, he listened to the Doctor, breathing softly into his chest. </p>
<p>Things went back to normal when the sun came up. </p>
<p>At least that's what it seemed like. To anyone else, Robotnik and Stone's relationship didn't change in the slightest. The doctor still went on his rambles to the agent, how humans are the worst and robots were clearly better. </p>
<p>But things did change, even if it was ever so slightly. The two men noticed well enough. </p>
<p>Robotnik was more affectionate, although it was private and he didn't do it in front of other people. He never insulted him, held back when Stone made a mistake. </p>
<p>Stone was grateful for that, He didn't mind if what they had was private. He was just glad that they had something. </p>
<p>That Robotnik never had to feel lonely or touched starved again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This,,, is my first post here please don't come at me too much. </p>
<p>I actually do want some feedback though? Maybe? If you want?</p>
<p>Also this was heavily based off another story on Ao3, It was called 'the folly of man' by @VoltageInside. (Writing this I'm wondering if putting an @ will actually help with that.) Either way! They did an amazing job at writing it and made me want to continue it. Although I didn't do it much justice because I'm just a little baby writer.</p>
<p>ANYWAYS, thanks for taking the time out of you day for reading this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>